Mario and a New world
by XenoBeano
Summary: There will be some pages not suitable for children. You have been warned. Mario belongs to Nintendo and Sonic belongs to sega.
1. Description

Hello everyone.

I'll be revealing the idea of my story.

So One day Mario once again has to save princess peach from bowser's clutches,

But in the process of doing this, bowser has made his plans more advanced.

Mario however, still successfully defeats bowser but is sucked in a Parallel universe by accident. This universe is no other than Sonic's universe but it takes place when Sonic left in the events of sonic advance 2. This allows Mario to interact with all of Sonic's friends and show how he'll manage in the blue blurs reality.


	2. Prologue pt1

**Mario... The is name fimilar, isn't it?**

 **Well if not, then you surely have been living under a rock. Mario is apart of a special form of Creatures known as star children. These children have a massive amount of power and through Mario's adventure he's learned how to master this power with great ease, becoming stronger, faster and smarter. Now it is time for Mario to go on another but in a different time and space. Come join him on this new adventure.**

 _Today was just like any other day in the mushroom kingdom. For the past_

Mario: "Yawn"

 _Mario sits on his couch in his usual clothing as he reads through the newspaper that he received this morning._

Mario: Hardly anything exciting happens now a days. "Pick in his ears" Ever since that battle with bowser when he absorbed the dreamstone, everything seemed to mellow down. Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying the peace and quite but seriously! I want some action! "Balls up the newspaper and throws in the trash bin besides the book case"

Luigi: Bro, you've been complaining about Not having anything to do for the past week. Don't you think you should be grateful for this nice opportunity of peace and do something productive? Like hangout with peach or me?

Mario: Luigi, if you haven't noticed me and you have been hanging with peach for the whole week itself and all we did Was help her with errands and keep the peace within the mushroom kingdom. "Lays head on the arm rest"

Luigi: Well we could always head to mushroom city?

Mario: To Loud.

Luigi: Isle delfino?

Mario: already been there with peach.

Luigi: WHEN!?

Mari: 2 years ago.

Luigi: What!? "Runs over and pounces on Mario and begins strangling him*

Mario: Gah!

Luigi: I've been asking you if we could there for 5 years and you guys go with out me!

Mario: "Cough" Luigi! I can expl-

 _Suddenly a large explosion can be heard outside._

Mario: "Kicks Luigi off of him and head to look outside through the window to see Bowser's air ship over the mushroom kingdom" Finally some adventure!

Luigi: What's going bro?

Mario: Bowse back! "The plumbers face lights up with excitement"

Luigi: Isn't that a Bad thing?

Mario: "heads to the door and grabs his hammer" yes.

Luigi: Then why are you acting so hyped about it!?

Mari: Because there's final some action! You coming? "He opens the door and waits for his brothers response"

Luigi:Nope! I rather stay out of this one... "Luigi grabs a book off the shelf and sits in Mario's chair"

Mario:Suite yourself. "Without any second thoughts, the plumber closes the door and jumps through the air at break necks speeds towards his long worse nemesis...Bowser!"

To be continued.


	3. Prologue pt2

_As the plumber soars through the sky he could feel the wind rushing in his face, a feeling that a Adventurer never forgets, this causes Mario to smile, although it's been only a week since bowser's last plan to defeat Mario and conquer the world, it's been a little too peaceful, while Mario was contemplating on why bowser took a week absent, he failed to realize that he's about to make hard land in someone's house._

Mario:OOH NO! "Crashes head first into a toad resident's house" Ow….

Toad Civilian:Honey! Get the kids! Bowser shot a goon through our house!

"Starts running towards the front door with his wife and children"

Mario:Wait! "Slowly gets up and cracks his back in place" I'm not associated with those shell brains! "Heads out the door"

 _As Mario exits the house he witnesses the absolute carnage bowser has caused._

Mario:Wow… this looks Really bad… "starts sprinting towards Bowser's airship"

 _Back at Mario's house, Mario's younger brother Luigi is sitting reading a book trying to ignore all the noise and destruction bowser is making._

Luigi:"Stands up and heads to the fridge and passes by the window" I'm sure he'll be fine…

 _As Luigi looks through the fridge thoughts of how Mario is doing starts to fill his head._

Luigi:I-i'm sure my big bro can handle it, after he's Mario…. Right? "He grabs a can of bean soda and looks at his reflection through the aluminum"

 _Suddenly a loud crash can be heard from the mushroom kingdom, this sudden burst of noise sends Luigi into hysteria_

Luigi:OH MY SHROOMS! What was I thinking!? Just letting my bro go and face that monster bowser on his own!? "Races towards the broom closet and grabs the hidden power up stash" I'm Coming Big Bro! "With that Luigi burst through the house door and just like his brother he makes a giant leap towards the mushroom kingdom"

 _Back to Mario, as of right now is running through the mushroom kingdom saving toads and stomping on Bowser's troops as he makes his way towards the airship, where bowser waits for Mario's arrival._

Koopa shooter: Somebody shoot that red drain brain!

Koopa shooter 2&3& 4:"Cocks their super scopes and begins firing"

Mario:"Dodges each if the super scopes bullets with ease and stomps on koopa shooter 2" Wow, you guys suck at aiming "Charges a fireball and blast koopa shooter 3&4 and turns to koopa shooter 1"

Koopa shooter: "Drops his weapon as Mario walks closer" A-ah! Listen man! We didn't mean to cause trouble you see! We were just carrying out orders.

 _The plumber stops directly in front of him with a plain expression_

Mario:Really?

Koopa shooter:Yeah!

Mario:well you're still kinda of a big jerk, so I kinda have to break your jaw in. "Mario raises his fist up"

Koopa shooter: I'll tell you bowser's plan!

Mario:To kidnap princess peach "pulls his fist back"

Koopa shooter:No! Well yes too, but it's much more diabolical than that!

Mario:... I'm listening…..

Koopa shooter:well you see "Gets closer to Mario's ear"

Mario:Ohhh… really how did he get his hands on another one?

Koopa shooter: I don't know….

Mario:Well since you were so kind to tell me his new plan, I let you go without a scratch, but if I ever see you attacking the kingdom again…. "Flames can be seen in Mario's eyes" Your Toast…..

Koopa Shooter: "Gulps and runs away" Mommy!

 _Suddenly stop can her a loud scream coming from the airship._

 _As he looks up he can see that bowser has completed phase one of his master plan._

 _Peach is held in a cage once more on Bowser's airship as the tyrant laughs diabolically._

 _Will Mario be able to stop bowser new plan?_

 _Will Luigi be there by Mario's side?_

 _Find out in the next page!_


	4. Prologue pt3

_Our story continues with the monarch of the mushroom kingdom preparing to leap into action and defeat the green shelled tyrant known as Bowser_.

Mario:Hmm…."Sizing up Bowser's airship" I see he only brought one this time "Begins stretching his legs as he prepares to jump" Here we go! "With one great leap Mario jumps into the air at full speed piercing the skies while bashing through the bottom of Bowser's airship, making his way to the main deck, landing on one knee as Bowser's troops look at him in shock" Sorry for crashing your little raid but I'm here for your boss.

 _The Koopa troopas all aim at Mario with Fire flowers, Ice flowers, electro mushrooms and super scopes_

Mario:"Completely unfazed by their weapons" You know he's big, loud, annoying and ugly.

Koopa Troop leader:Ice The Big nosed freak!

 _They all take fire at Mario creating a Cloud of smoke where he's standing_

Koopa troop leader:Hold your fire!

 _The smoke clears and Mario is nowhere to be scene._

Koopa troop leader:How the hell!?

Mario:"Taps the Koopa leaders shoulder"

Koopa leader troop:Hm? "Turns around only to be met by the plumber punching him in the cheek hard enough to send him flying off the ship"

 _The Koopa troops all turn to look at Mario who was completely unharmed by their assault._

Mario:"Having an angered expression on his face" You know, that's not how to greet a guest on board your ship.

 _Mario cracks his knuckles causing all the Koopa troops to panic and jump off the ship._

Mario:"His face goes from anger to disappointment" Hey!? I was just kidding!

Come back and fight me you Cowards!

 _Mario runs towards the ledge to see all of them fall to ground, as he watching, he can hear slow clapping right behind him._

Mario:"Turns around to see Bowser clapping his hands with a sinister smile across his lips with peach tied up in a catch next to him with her mouth taped shut" Well if it isn't the shell shocked tub of lard.

Bowser:Haha! I see you still got jokes for a brainless sewage outlet. "Stops clapping"

Mario:Oh look another joke about plumbing, real original…. "Crosses his arms" So what's your plan this time Bowser? Cause if you're just trying to capture peach again then it's pretty obvious that your prehistoric butt is running out of ideas.

Bowser:Hoho! Prehistoric! That's a new one drain brain!

*He looks at Mario with malice* Trust me! By the time I run out of plans for world domination, you'll already be bowing down to me before I crush you under feet you little water roach! Cause you see my plan is-

 _Mario interrupts Bowser._

Mario:To use the power of 2 grandstars to defeat me and use their power over space-time to recreate the universe in your image.

Bowser:Use the power of 2-!?...

OK when and how?

Mario:You're dumb Koopa troops told me.

Bowser: "Closes his Eyes to inhale and exhale" Well there goes my speech…..

But he didn't tell you about-!?

 _Mario interrupts him again_

Mario:The shadow Mario clone that you plan on using to fight me first.

Bowser: "His eyes become red with anger" SOMEONE IS GETTING THROWN INTO A LAVA PIT AFTER I DESTROY YOU! "Bowser raises his hand and a Shadow replica of Mario appears from the ground" Crush that red stain!

 _Shadow Mario takes his stance._

Mario: "He sighs, and takes his stance as well" Some things never change.

 _Mario is now at Bowser's ship confronting him face to face._

 _Does he have what it takes to thrash Bowser's new plan?_

 _Find out on the next chapter!_


	5. Prologue finale

_Mario stood across from his clone sizing him._

Mario:Wow, purple really suits me….

 _Shadow Mario gave him no response._

Mario:The silent type, eh? I can see that just like Bowser's other plans you're just as dull as them. "He smiled"

 _Shadow Mario vanished from pure sight, and reappeared in Mario faces_

Mario:WAH!? "He did several flips back to make some distance but stopped near the edge of the airship"

Bowser:MWAHAHAHA! What's the matter Mario!? Scared of your own shadow!?

 _Kamek appeared right behind floating on his broom stick_

Kamek:My Horrific ruler! The preparation for grandstar absorption is complete!

Bowser: Excellent! And what of peach?

Kamek:"He swung his wand around and peach appeared in a floating cage right next to Bowser with her hands tied and mouth taped but her face should a bit of annoyance rather than fear" Right here your hideousness!

Bowser:Now bring me the grandstar…

 _Kamek obeyed and summoned the 2 Galaxy generators which had tubes for pushing energy into Bowser_

Bowser:Perfect! Now we wait for our greatest all to crush our little red pest problem. "He smiled viciously as the tubes attached to his back"

 _Mario was currently dealing with his clone, they were in a heated battle clashing with each other, disappearing from sight and reappearing_

Mario: "Panting" I gotta admit, out of the lame knock offs, that Bowser's made, your the only who got me on the ropes in a short time…..

Mario:Not so fast buddy! "He jumped in the air easily dodging the attack" No matter how good you are, you're still fighting for second place with the other Mario rejects! "He stomped down towards him"

 _Shadow Mario reacted quickly and teleported out of Mario way_

Mario:WHAT!? "He stomped down on the airship denting the ship's deck and regain his balance looking around wildly for his his shadow self"

 _Shadow Mario began teleporting sporadically landing instant blows to Mario body_

Mario: "He held his arms up trying to defend the onslaught but he couldn't keep up with the blows and fell to one knee" Gah!...

Bowser: "He grinned as his power rises from the Galaxy generators" What's the matter Mario? Can't keep up with your own shadow?

Mario:"He had multiple bruises on his body and was breathing heavily" T-shirt really went all out on this one didn't you? You oversized box turtle…..

Bowser: Trust me, to make this clone as strong as he is, I had to pull kamek out of his vacation to make him….

Kamek: "He looked at Bowser confusingly" I can go vacation?

 _Peach annoyed face was replace worry as she watched her plumber kneeling down to his new adversary_

Bowser:Now shadow be a good minion and finish the red runt!

 _Shadow Mario grabbed Mario by the throat and charged his own twisted version of a fireball and held to Mario face_

Bowser: I was honestly hoping that I could finish you off with the grandstar power, but the transfer takes to long, so this will have to do "he crossed his arms and smiled" Any last words?

Mario:Yep! "He smiled"

 _They all looked at him confused_

Mario:I have the best little bro!

 _A bolt of lightning vaporized shadow Mario and a green blur stomped on kamek and launched himself towards Mario landing next to him_

Luigi:Oh yeah! "He pumped his arms"

Mario:Took you long enough!

Luigi:You were expecting me to arrive?

Mario: well duh! You act like I don't have any faith in you little bro!

Luigi: M-mario….."He smiled knowing that his brother believed in him"

Mario:"He noticed Luigi holding a brown bag in his hand" Is that our power up stash?

Luigi:You know it!

Mario:Hand me a shrooms then bro!

 _Luigi nodded and handed him a green mushroom that Mario ate healing all of his injuries_.

Mario:Hehe! Alright!

 _The brothers stared at Bowser but shadow Mario began to rematerialize after being shocked by Luigi_

Bowser:You really thought killing him would be that easy! "Bowser laughed"

Luigi: Honestly…. Yes….

Mario:Luigi you handle that poor excuse for a clone while I taking out big and ugly real quick!

 _Luigi nodded and tossed the bag filled with power ups to Mario while he charged at Bowser_

Bowser:"Using whatever energy he had absorbed from the grandstar he made a force field blocking Mario off to him" Almost done….."he could feel the grandstar nearly pushing the rest of their energy into his body"

 _Mario pulled a mega mushroom from his bag and began pounding on the force field leaving large cracks into it with each punch_

Bowser: "He was feeling a bit nervous about the situation and looked at kamek who was currently out cold due to Luigi, he was on the verge of panicking until he realized the Galaxy generators were completely black" Finally! "he smiled"

Mario: Here I come Bowser! "He was about to deliver the final blow to the force shield but was knocked back by a powerful energy force"

Bowser:Hehehe….."he grew in size as his body flowed with power from the grandstar"

Mario:Uh-huh….

 _Mario watched as Bowser grew bigger and bigger._

Mario:"He stood up as his mega mushroom ran out" I've got no Choice! I have one more trick up my sleeve!

Luigi:"He shocked shadow Mario again and looked up at Bowser who was growing to a massive size and was covering the whole kingdom" Mama Mia…

 _Shadow mario immediately punched the distracted Luigi knocking him off the air ship and turned his attention towards Mario_

Mario:"He closed his eyes and felt the power of castle near him, he used that power to connect to all 120 power stars he collected" I need more….." he extended his reach to the near by Galaxies and connected to their power stars" Almost there…..

Bowser:"Now bigger than the whole kingdom stood began charging an ultimate death beam towards Mario" Say good night plumber runt!

 _Mario eyes lit up with power he using from all the stars he collected over his adventure while shadow Mario latched onto his back_

Mario:"Now filled with star power" Hehe, 2 birds with one stone "he smiled and with a quick burst he rocketed towards Bowser"

 _Bowser shot his death beam at Mario who had shadow Mario on his back, but as soon as Mario made impact with the beam, a powerful explosion was created that immediately turned into and implosion sucking away both Mario and Bowser along with shadow Mario, dozen of power ups and the most troubling items, the grandstars_

Luigi:"He shielded his eyes from the bright clash and looked to see they were gone" Mario?...

Peach:"The explosion had freed her from her cage and she stood on the slowly falling airship with Luigi" W-what happened?

 _Luigi was at a lost of words, his brother was gone and there was no Trace of him._

 _What happened to Mario? Is Bowser finally gone? Was the sacrifice worth it?_

 _Find out in chapter 1._


	6. Chapter 1

_Everything was a blur after that, Mario couldn't feel anything at first, but after awhile he felt cold._

Mario: "Opened his eyes slightly and saw darkness with small dots of lights spread" Mama Mia…. "he closed his eyes again passing out"

 _Mario was than awaken by a warm feeling on his body and burning sensation on his back._

Mario: "shot up immediately rubbing his head" Holy Mama's ravioli… "he stood up looking around and realized he was in the middle of a crater"

 _The plumber looked at the black ashes in the crater and then looked at himself, the left side of his shoulder had the clothing completely burned and shredded off._

Mario: "He rubbed his left arm" Everything still intact? Thank the stars….. "he crawled out of the hole he woke up in and found his hat directly at the edge of it"

 _His hat had been burned a bit but was completely intact._

Mario: "He swept it off a bit and stuck it on his head" Still nice and comfy…. "He was still a bit dazed but he shook it off quickly and looked up at the nice blue sky with the sun slowing moving towards mid day"

 _Mario realized that he wasn't in the normal lands of the mushroom kingdom anymore_.

Mario: "He stared at the tropical trees, the checkered mountain sides and Even saw multiple streams of water leading to a massive lake" Looks like I'm not in canvas anymore… "He felt something moving in his back pocket and reached for"

 _Mario pulled out his powerup bag and a white top hat with big eyes popped._

Mario: Cappy!?

Cappy: Hey mario! "He flew around the plumber happily"

Mario: "he smiled and hugged the ghost cap"

Cappy: "he noticed that Mario hat was a bit damaged again" Your cap doesn't look so good right now buddy.

Mario: "he pulled it off of his head" yeah I know…..

Cappy: "He hovered over it" You want me to my thing?

Mario: "He smiled" sure, it'll be like the first time we met!

 _Cappy swirled around the hat and took control of it and fixing it up again_

Mario: "he stuck his now fixed hat on head and began walking" Good as new!

Cappy: yep….hey Mario? Where are we exactly?

Mario: I don't know exactly…

 _Suddenly there was a loud chirp coming near from one of the rivers._

Mario: "He walked over to the river and saw a little bird with a small rabbit and pig being cornered by a robot that looked like a lady bug" What the heck?

 _The small birds wing was damaged and was chirping loudly._

Cappy: I think it's calling for help Mario…

Mario: "He nodded and ran over to them easily kicking the metal robot lady bug out of the way" There we go. "He watched as the robot blew up and another small animal popped out of the destroyed robot body"

 _The trio of animals all huddled around Mario happily as if thanking them before running off._

Mario: Weird…. "Mario walked away and found a dirt path"

Cappy: Where are we going exactly?

Mario: Just walking till we find someone to talk to…. "As Mario walked he saw loops made of rocks that had grass on top of them" I would say that this place is weird but it's incomparable to the mushroom kingdom….

Cappy: Hey mario! Look a plane!

Mario: huh? "He looked up and saw a purple plane that had to 2 yellow tails at the rear of the wing"

Cappy: If we follow that plane, we might find some form of civilization and find where we are!

 _Mario nodded and chased the plane down following_

Mario: "Mario easily kept up with the plane on foot tracking it down" That plan doesn't appear to be landing any time soon Cappy!

 _As Mario said that the plane stopped in mid air and began to change, and slowly hover downwards towards a nearby Forest._

Mario: "With a sigh of relief he ran into the Forest to track the plane down" I guess we got our work cut out for us…

Cappy: Mhm!

 _Mario easily made his way the Forest he sensed a strange energy force in the middle of the woods._

Mario: "He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw a purple mech like vehicle parked near a cave" Hello? "He approached the mech slowly and climbed it's side to see if anyone was in it"

 _Mario looked in the pilot's seat and saw an arrangements of gadgets and supplies._

Mario: Woah, I haven't seen stuff like this Unless professor egad called me and my bro in to test his new invention….

Cappy: "He heard a faint beeping noise inside the cave" Mario do hear that?

 _Mario jumped down from the mech and walked towards the entrance of the cave_

Mario: Yeah….

 _Mario went inside the cave and the beeping noise got closer the further they went in._

Cappy: You think someone's- "he was interrupted by Mario shushing him"

 _There was split in the cave and a voice could be heard from the left side if the split and choice that tunnel way._

Mario: "Mario could easily make his way through the tunnel because there was glowing rocks lighting the way" the sounds are getting closer Cappy.

 _The voice were easy to make out, one was feminine while the other was more young, And they were coming straight from the left cave tunnel so Mario went down that way._

Female:Are you sure there down here?

Boy:My radar isn't wrong.

Female:That's what you said down at pumpkin hill, and it took us 4-hours to find the emerald even with the your dumb radar on.

Boy: Maybe it does need a bit of re-calibrating….

 _Mario and Cappy reached the end of the cave tunnel that lead to a massive cavern._

Mario: there they are "He spoke quietly as he spotted a pink haired girl and a 2 tailed yellow boy"

 _The yellow boy looked liked a fox and was currently sitting on a rock unscrewing a tablet looking device while the pink haired girl looked at him impatiently._

Female: Tails can you hurry up?

Tails: you know you can still look for the emerald without me, right amy? "He didn't look up at her while working on his device….

Mario: "He was standing behind a stalagmite watching them" I guess now would be a good time to introduce myself….

 _As soon as Mario took a step, the whole cavern shook._

Amy: WHA!? "She fell on her rear"

Tails: "He held onto to his tablet as gears and chips fell out" An Earthquake!?

 _Mario easily kepted his balance as the quake grew more violent, making the cavern more likely to collapse._

Amy:TAILS! DO SOMETHING!

Tails:Do What exactly!?

 _The quake stopped for a moment allowing everyone to gather themselves, but suddenly a giant robot fell from above the cave, leaving large hole above._

Robot:Hello Kitties! "the robot had drill on it's arm and three glowing gree generators on it's back"

Tails & Amy:Eggman!

 _Mario watched from a distance as the hull of netal started down the two kids, Mario knew that another fight was due._

 _Can he handle this new threat? Or will he be drilled in the ground._


	7. Chapter 2

_The Robot attempted to drill into Tails and Amy, but they both jumped out of the way._

EggMan:HOOHOO! Nice Dodge, but my Egg Tunneler will Drill through you before you even get the chance to fight back!

Amy: "She pulled out her piko hammer and launched towards" Take this!

EggMan: "He easily slammed amy across the cavern launching her into Tails" Launching egglectro cage! "A slot in the robot chest opened open shooting out rocket powered drills that shot towards Amy and Tails"

 _The 2 paniced at what they thought was there soon but the drills landed around them stuck in the ground_

Amy:...it missed?

Tails: Uh?...

Amy:Ha! Nice try EggMan but your lousy attack failed!

 _The drills suddenly shot out electrical current around the two trapping them in a cube of violent energy._

Amy:Oh…..spoke to soon….

EggMan: "The egg tunneler walked with heavy steps towards them" It's seems that with out that little blue rodent around, You two are quite easy to handle. "He chuckled" Well it was all in good fun but now it's time to say goodnight!

 _As the egg tunneler drill began to Pierce through the electric forcefield a blue and red blur dropped kicked the massive robot to the ground creating a cloud of dust and dirt while leaving both Amy and Tails stunned_

Amy & Tails:SONIC!?

Mario: "He landed in front of the forcefielda" Nope! Mario! "He did his macho Man pose from smash brothers"

 _The two looked at him in confusion_

Tails: Who?

Mario: "The plumber fell down in disbelief and stood back up again" You can't be serious!? You know!? Mario! The hero of kingdom!? Stomper of Bowser's!?

Amy:... Who's Bowser?

 _Before the plumber could say anything the egg tunneler smacked him away while he was distracted_

Mario: Gah!? "He was launched straight through the tavern wall and felt something slip into his overalls as he fell" What the!? "He didn't have time to fish it out because the egg tunneler was charging straight towards him"

EggMan: I don't care who you are! But if your here to get in my way your as good as dead! "The egg tunneler lifted his drill and swung it towards Mario"

Mario: "He smirked and quickly swung back" Bring it!

EggMan: "He laughed" FOOL!

 _There was a loud crash followed by the sound of breaking metal_

Mario: "Mario stood smiling with his fist held outward and smoking" Hehe….

EggMan: H-How!? "The egg tunnelers arm was punched clean off and all that was left was nothing more than ripped metal and loose circuits" N-no!

Mario: Hey! At least I'm not your father! *Star wars reference*

 _Amy and Tails we're stunned but at the same time releaved that they were saved_

EggMan: "He gritted his teeth" I refuse to be beaten but some random nobody who appeared out of nowhere! "He pressed a button that caused the drills in the electric shield to lift up, freeing Amy and Tails and then shot towards mario"

Mario: "He smiled again and dodged the drills" If there's anyone who needs a drilling! It's a loose screw like you!

 _The rocket drills rebounded and flew at Mario again but the red plumber latched on to the ege tunneler._

EggMan: What!? "he realized what his plan was"

Mario: "As soon as the drills got close to Mario he jumped off of the robots body allowing the drills to Pierce through the metal monstousity" And everything comes full circle! "He landed and watched the robot collapse"

EggMan: "His egg pod shoots out of the egg tunneler" I've still got one more trick up my sleeve! "He presses a button that causes the egg tunneler to explode causing the cavern to collapse"

Tails: IS HE CRAZY!?

Amy: YOUR GONNA BURY ALL OF US!

EggMan: Hehe! My egg capsule will keep me safe for the debris fool! And I'll just contact my robots to dig me out and find the emerald in the rubble!

 _Mario reacted quickly and ran towards Amy and Tails wrapping his arms around there waist as the ceiling fell from the cavern._

Mario: "He looked up and saw a large rock fall from the roof of the cavern exposing light leading to the outside" Hold on!

Amy & tails: TOO WHAT!?

 _Mario began jumping on large falling pieces of debris making his way higher to the opening in the ceiling_

Mario: "He jumped through the hole easily while holding onto Amy and Tails" YAHOO! "He landed directly outside of the Forrest that the cave entrance was located at and dropped the two people he saved" is everyone ok?

Amy: "She stood and dusted herself off but remained speechless"...

Tails: "He simply stood" Yeah! Thanks for the help!

Mario: Any Time! "He held his thumb up and smiled"

 _The two looked at his smile, they've seen it before, it was one from someone that went missing for awhile_

Amy: "Amy snapped out of her trance and realized the situation" Just who are you anyways!?

Mario:...You truly don't know me?

Tails: No…. I mean should we?

Cappy:(Wow these people really don't know who Mario is)

Mario: "At first Mario was truly shocked but then laughed it off" I can see what's happening here….

Amy:Well I hope you can tell cause we would like to know!

Mario: Your face to face with greatness and strange.

Tails: I think it's strange that your singing

Mario: You don't even know what to say! It's adorable! Well it's nice to see that people never change!

Amy: We seriously don't know who you are….

Mario: Yes it'sa me! Mario, breathe it in! I know it's a lot: the hat, the stache.

When you starring at an Italian!

Amy:Can I wack with my hammer?

Tails: I kinda wanna see where this goes…. Plus he just saved us…

Mario:What Can I say except "you're welcome" For the Coins, the happiness and peace!

Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome! I'm just your ordinary red caped guy!

Cappy opened his eyes and winked at both tails and Amy.

Mario: Hey, what has two thumbs and kicked Bowser butt, when toads were waddling ye high? This guy!

Amy: Toads?

Mario: When the desert got hot, who stomped on the sun above? Your looking at him bro!

Also I cleaned up the beach, that was filled with electric ink!

Amy: What is he on about?

Tails:Shh!

Mario:So, what can I say except "You're welcome"? For saving your lovely dreams? There's no need for thanks, you're welcome! I guess just my way of being me! You're welcome, you're welcome!

Amy:Where is the music coming from? "Looking around for the source of music"

Mario:Well, come to think of it

Kids, honestly I could go on and on!

I can tell every adventure I went on!

The paintings, the world and Even the Galaxy?

Oh please, I have more story's than just a trilogy!

I met an eel, and stole a star from it's butt!

Met a big wiggler, and made it shurnk!

I've got many stories to tell!

Even one where I went to hell!

So many places I've been, so many things I'm involved in!

It's makes just want to start tippity tapping!

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha hey!

Before Mario could finish Amy bashed him on the head with her hammer

Mario:AH! "He grabbed his head in pain"

Amy: I'm only gonna say this once, who are you!?

Mario: I'm mario!

Cappy: "A bit dazed" I'm Cappy…

 _After a weird introduction, Mario will soon realize that he isn't even on his own planet, let alone dimensions, how will him he get home? What awaits the red cursade now? Found out on the next chapter. Also I'm sorry about the errible Moana you're welcome parody._


	8. Chapter 3

_Mario rubbed the large bump on His head that Amy gave him_

Mario: "Was that really necessary?" He took Cappy off to check if he was ok.

Amy: "Your a half naked man singing to 2 young adults..." she pointed at his torn clothing.

Tails: He started working on his emerald radar again. "I'm actually 11, and she's 15, so you know, nothings changes the situation..."

Mario: "You know I would like a bit of gratitude for saving you guys..." He slipped cappy on his head.

Amy: "You know, What were you doing in the cave with us anyways?"

Tails: He looked up from his radar. "That's actually a good question..."

Mario: He scratched the back of his head. "You know, I forgot why I followed you two."

Amy: "You were following us?"

Mario: I saw your plane and wondered if you could tell me where I was?

 _They both looked at him_

Amy: "Your not serious are ya?"

Mario: He picked his ear pulling out dirt from the fight with the drill bot. "I usually always know where I am, but yes i'm serious."

Tails: "Well Mario were currently in green hill zone..." His radar turned on.

Amy: "is that junk radar finally working?"

Tails: "Well there wasn't anything wrong with it to begin with, but you know, you apparently know everything..."

 _Amy growled at tails, But his radar started beeping towards Mario_

Mario: "Uh?..." He moved out of the way but the radar pointed towards him again.

Amy: "it is busted..."

Tails: "I just recalibrated it..." He brought it closer to Mario and the radar went towards to a bulge In between leg.

Tails And Amy: Uh...

Mario: He remembered that a stone slipped into his overall when He was tossed through the cavern wall. "Give me a moment..." He reached in and pulled out a blue glowing emerald where the bulge was.

Tails and Amy: "A CHAOS EMERALD!"

Tails: He grabbed the emerald from Mario's hand. "I knew my radar was worked!"

Amy: "Our third emerald Find!"

 _The two began happily walking back towards the tornado_

Mario: He cleared Hus throat. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

 _They looked back at Mario confused, but suddenly remembered that they were indebted to him_

Tails: "Oh, yeah thanks uh..."

Mario: "Mario..."

Amy: "We appreciate the help back and we're indebted to you."

Tails: "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask us..."

Mario: "Actually I do need something..."

Tails: "yeah..."

Mario: "Do you think you can drop me off at the mushroom kingdom?"

Tails and Amy: "Mushroom kingdom?"

Mario: "You know, the mushroom kingdom, home of the toads and Princess Peach..."

 _They looked at the plumber in confusion_

Tails: He pulled out a small phone and searched up mushroom kingdom but nothing showed up. "Sorry, but this mushroom kingdom doesn't exist..."

Mario: Mario would be stunned, but this type of situation isn't new so he sighed. "Stuck on another planet again..." He had a sad expression on his face.

Tails: Realizing how upset he was and how rude they were towards him after what he's done he felt bad. "If, your looking for a places to stay Mario, you can... uh?... Stay at my place..."

Amy: She pulled tails away from Mario. "Excuse us for a moment..." She whispered to tails. "Why are you inviting a stranger into your house?"

Tails: "That stranger saved our lives and found an emerald for us, its the least I can do..."

Amy: She closed her eyes and thought about for a moment. "Ugh, Fine... I guess this would be a good for me to repay him as well..."

Tails: "Then its settled..." He walked backed towards Mario with Amy. "So Mario how about you come with us and figure out how to get you home..."

Mario: He nodded as his smile return. "Sure..."

 _Everything was going well except for the fact tails plane only had two seat so Mario had to stand on the side of the planes wing, at first they doubted the idea, but changed there minds when Mario easily stood straight up on his two feet as the plane moved through the air at high speeds._

Mario: He stood on the planes wing with his arms crossed and felt the harsh winds rush against his face "Nice..."

Tails: He was surprised at how well Mario holding up against the winds. "So Mario? You have any clue where were heading?"

Mario: "Not the slightest..."

Amy: "Were heading back to tails place in an old excavations area known as the mystic runes..." She looked at Mario torn clothing and figured out a way to repay the plumber.

Mario: "An old excavations area? That's a weird place to live at..."

Tails: "So is a place named the mushroom kingdom..."

Mario: "Your preaching to choir on that one..."

Tails: "We should be arriving shortly..."

Cappy:"Mario? Are you sure its a good idea to go with these guys? They were pretty rude to you..."

Mario: "There just kids Cappy, no harm done..."

 _After a short while tails landed the tornado near his lab/home._

Mario: He looked at the exterior and there really wasn't much to look, He shrugged and walked behind tails and Amy. "So this is you place?..."

Tails: "I know the outside isn't much its much-!?"

Amy: "It's Worse on the inside." She interrupted tails. "Bolts and nuts on the ground, poor lighting, loud machines, everything you expect to see from an introvert scientist..."

Tails:He glared at her and unlocked his door. "Just get in here..."

Mario: He looked inside and saw that Amy spoke the truth. "Huh..."

Tails: "Hehe..." he laughed nervously at the fact Amy was right. "So what do you think?"

Mario: "Its fine... after all its your home... it would make sense for you to keep it in a condition that's comfortable..."

Tails: He knew that the plumber was being modest "Thanks..."

Amy: She left her stuff here so she picked it up and looked inside. "Nice my sewing and health kit is still in here." She walked towards Mario and shoved him in the bathroom.

Mario: "Hey!?"

Amy: She yelled from the other side of the door. "Strip down and throw your clothes outside and I'll sow them up for you..."

Mario: He looked into the mirror and saw all the holes, rips and tears and began stripping down and threw his clothing outside the door. "That fight with the drill did not didn't help the conditions they were already in..."

Amy: She grabbed his clothes. "And you should also take a shower, you smell like burnt tire."

Mario: "Your very rude you know..."

Amy: "It's the truth isn't it?"

Tails: He walked towards a remote on his workbench and pressed two button, the first button brought up a table for Amy and the second brought up a pedestal with two other emeralds. "Three down, four more to go..."

Mario: As the water got warm in the shower he looked at him self in the mirror. "Wow, I lost a lot of weight..." The plumbers iconic portly belly was no longer visible anymore and was replaced with a smooth thinner surface, His body was more muscular now. "Huh, neat..."

Amy: She worked quickly and swiftly on patching Mario's clothing, nearly finishing up. "Now time for the hat." She reached for the hat.

Cappy: He revealed his eyes stopping Amy in her tracks. "Hey!?"

Amy: She jumped back and screeched at the hat. "Tails! Its alive!"

Tails: He ran in and looked around. "What's wrong?"

 _Amy pointed at the hat which had retracted his eyes._

Tails: He picked the hat up and looked at it. "...Did Eggman knock a loose bolt in your brain Amy?"

Amy: She looked at the hat while tails held it. "B-but it spoke..."

Tails: He shrugged and placed the hat on the table and walked over to His work bench. "I'm working on the radar so we can find the next emeralds..."

Amy: She nervously picked the cap up and set it on the other side of the table. "Creepy..." She finished up with Mario's clothing but added a hood to Mario's red shirt. "There we go..."

Mario: He finished up with his shower and dried off quickly and saw his newly repaired clothing set next to the sink and picked them up. "There Good as new!" He looked at his red shirt and overalls.

Amy: "See ya later tails!"

Tails: "Your not staying?"

Amy: "Its getting late tails, we can look for the other emeralds tomorrow..." She walked out the door and left.

Tails: He shrugged and went back to work on his radar which was bugging out. "What's wrong with this thing?"

Mario: "What's going on?"

Tails: He jumped. "Ah!?... oh its just you Mario..." The radar was beeping like crazy.

Mario: He looked at the radar. "So what's up?"

Tails: "I'm just working on a radar to help us find...some things..."

Mario: "Like what?"

Tails: "I don't feel like I should tell you..."

Mario: He shrugged. "Well its your secret..." He walked towards the window to look outside.

 _Tails radar was pointing towards Mario for the last 15 mins for some reason, and what made it weird was that it was picking up on three emeralds on him. I_ _t was getting dark so Mario grabbed a chair and sat down with his hat tipped over covering his eyes._

Tails: He looked at Mario. "Are you just going to sleep like that?"

Mario: "Yep..."

Tails: "I'm going to be up for awhile, if you want, you can sleep in my bed."

Mario: "Nah, I'll be fine..."

Tails: "Your unnaturally modest..."

Mario: "Hmm..." The plumber easily drifted to sleep.

Tails: He looked at him and turned back to his workbench and continued to work on his radar. "What's wrong with this thing?"

 _Hours passed and eventually tails passed out laying his head across the workbench._

Mario: *He woke up as soon as the warm sun brushed against his face through the window* Morning? *He stood and stretched out* Tails?

 _He mumbled in his sleep._

Mario: "Damn kid, how long were you awake?" He picked him up and set him in his bed. "Well I guess its time to go..."

Cappy: "Are we really gonna leave?"

Mario: "We shouldn't over stay our welcome, plus we gotta find a way home if my bad feeling if correct..." He walked out the door.

 _Now that it was morning his surrounds were clearer and he spotted a city train leading out of the mystic runes. Mario made his way over and sat on the near by bench waiting for the train to come_


	9. Chapter 4

_There was nothing, but darkness, Nothing at all, egg man sat in his pod, thinking about what had happen, his aggression towards them all was unlike him, he could hardly explain, Ever since sonic had left for an unknown reason, he hadn't felt the need to take over the world, this fight in itself was nothing more than forcing himself to fight, as he thought to himself he heard voices outside the pod, and through the rock, and rubble._

OrBot:"...The coordinates all lead here..."

CuBot:"Are you sure this is where the distress beacon went off at?"

OrBot:"Yes you ignorant fool! As a robot our processors, and CPUs allows us to make precise calculation! Unless the Automaton in question was designed to be a literal idiot in general..."

CuBot: Scratching his back with a nearby branch, he wasn't even itchy. "Who would create such a bot?"

OrBot:Face palms "Too punish a very arrogant individual no less..."

CuBot:"Yeah...So where is the doctor? I don't see him anywhere..."

OrBot:"The coordinates say he's several feet under ground."

CuBot:"Luckily I brought my shovel!" Pulls out a shovel.

 _While CuBot began digging OrBot simply pulled out a remote that activated the egg pods thrusters, and pressed the button. Eggmans pod launched out sending CuBot several feet into the air until he couldn't be seen anymore._

OrBot:"Hello sir! Its "and I say this sarcastically" Wonderful to see you!"

EggMan: "Cut the crud OrBot... I'm not in the mood..."

OrBot:"What has you in such a down mood?" He says sarcastically, obviously knowing the answer.

EggMan:The doctor sighed and pressed a button on his hover chair floating upward into the air. "I'll explain myself at the air ship..."

 _OrBot watched the doctor float away, while CuBot finally landed head first into the dirt after his launch off._

CuBot: "Is this robot heaven? Its a lot darker than I thought it would be."

OrBot:"Ugh..." he face palms.

 _Mario was currently sleeping on a bench within the subway waiting station. Rather than being patient, he decided it would be a good chance to take a nap_

Mario:"Zzzz...Ravioli...Zzz...pasta..."

Cappy:He heard the train approaching. "Psst! Mario... the train is coming..."

Mario:"Not right now Luigi...Zzz...let yoshi eat the last of the pizza...I don't care..."

Cappy:The young cap rolled his eyes and gently flew and smashed down on the plumbers head. "WAKE UP!"

Mario:Mario woke up with a loud snort looking around frantically while rubbing his head in annoyance. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"

Cappy:"The trains here!"

Mario: The plumber looked and saw the train slowly approaching. "Oh...well you didn't have to hit me..."

 _The train stopped at Mario's stations and he immediately boarded and looked around, there was an anthropomorphic purple lizard with a big crocodile and small bee on the the train, Mario didn't say anything, he just sat down and the train began moving._

Cappy: "Wow...they remind me of that time we were stuck on the lost kingdom..."

 _He disregarded the cap and got ready to snooze again, however he felt like he was being watched. The plumber looked slightly to left and noticed the purple lizard looking at him. The crocodile had his eyes closed listening to music and the bee was currently playing of a game system with ear plugs in. The plumber sat up straight and avoided eye contact with the purple lizard_

Cappy:"Hey Mario? Is the purple lizard looking at us?" Cappy whispered.

 _Mario didn't answer, and after a moment he finally fell asleep again, the purple lizard finally looked away and closed his eyes while standing up in the train. After an hour or so the train finally stopped at a small town near a beach, Mario woke and walked off the train and look the blue ocean._

Mario:"It might not be home, but a guy can get used to looking in the deep blue..."

 _The trio that was on board the train began walking off. The crocodile finally took his head phones off upon exiting with the bee and the chameleon._

M:"Hey...uh... Crocodile?"

C:The Croc turned his head towards Mario. "Yeah?..."

M: "Where am I exactly?"

C: "Emerald Town..." The Crocodile and his crew walked away from the station but the chameleon gave Mario a quick glance, before moving along.

M: "So...what now?..." He glanced at the whole town and noticed a house shaped like the head of a familiar fox.

C: The fox might be a narcissist...

M: "Yeah..."

 _Mario now arrived in emerald town has to figure how to get home, the world is filled with mystery untouched by him._


	10. Chapter 5

_Emerald town was a nice quiet area, most of the resident were humans, hardly anymore anthropomorphic animals nearby, Mario was currently walking on the beach._

C:"Uh Mario? Aren't we supposed to be finding a way home?"

M:Locked his hands behind His head. "Cappy, this is a completely new area to me, relax, I'm just taking in the site like I usually do..."

 _The cap huffed and went back to his idol state, while Mario continued to walk he noticed a small food shed on the beach with some tables._

M:The plumbers stomach began to growl. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten anything yet since I woke up here..."

 _The plumber jogged over to the shed and saw a bunny girl with an older bunny women and a flying light blue creature, they both were holding plates as they sat down at one of the tables. As Mario made his way to the front table the whole shed was runned by three people, A old man and 2 teens, the old man was watching the news while one teen was at the cash register and the other was in the back cook. "The teen that was at the register was a boy with tanned skin and had his bangs dyed blue while the rest of his hair was black"_

T1:"Hello! Welcome to beach side grubs what would you like to eat?"

M:"Oh..." He looked at the menu and they were pretty basic."I guess I'll have a burger with chili fries...

T1:"Coming right up in a moment!"

 _As Mario waited he began watching the news with the old man, and something interesting happened._

News Reporter: "2 nights ago a mysterious portal in the sky opened up and a Unidentified object was seen flying out and crashing, the footage we got was from a nearby camp site within the area, other than that there is no trace of the object near by the crash site, "A picture if the crash site was shown and it was where mario woke up at" and another incident such as this happened again last night."

 _What Mario saw next caused his eyes to widen, the news feed revealed a star like item flying through the sky at high speeds._

M:"THE GRANDSTAR!?"

 _Everyone within the area looked at Mario, the plumber realizing he just blurted out grandstar turned his head away and began to whistle. After a everyone looked away the news reporter continued._

N:"According to G.U.N scientist, the object that was found is highly dangerous due to massive amounts of energy its currently putting out, it has been moved to a G.U.N facility until it can be stabilized..."

 _As Mario watch screen shot on the TV of the grand star pop up. The cashier came back with a plate of chili fries and 1 burger._

T1:"That'll be $3.35..."

M:He reached into his pocket and pulled out a massive gold coin, and dropped it on the table. "Will this do?"

T:His mouth gapped wide open "Y-yes sir!"

 _The plumber smiled happily and took his, as he turned his back a sense of dread fell upon his face._

M:"So not only am I far from home, but I might be in a different world entirely?..." the moment of dread left quickly and Mario accepted the facts and began eating at one of the tables.

C:"So were gonna be stuck here for awhile Mario?"

M:"Seems like it buddy... You want some?"

 _The cap flew off of Mario's head and reformed to its original look, He picked up a chili fry and stuffed it under the lip of his hat. As he at the small sky blue creature that was next to the bunny girl took notice of the hat and flew near by._

C:"Hmm?..."

?:"Chao?..."

C:"...Want a chilli fry?" He picked up another fry and held up to the creature.

 _the sky blue creature flew closer towards Cap._

C:"Uh, Mario? What's it want?"

M:"I think it likes ya, cappy..." The plumber chuckled.

C:"Sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship!" He began flying away towards mario with the chao chasing him.

 _The plumber laughed as they flew around his head, however the young rabbit took notice._

?:"Cheese! Please stop!"

 _The chao immediately stopped and flew over, as he did so the bunnies mother took notice and looked over at her daughter._

?:"Sorry about that mister, I have no idea what's gotten into him."

M:"Its fine, as a matter of fact, I found it fun to watch" The plumber smiled at the little girl.

C:"Your so mean Mario!" The cap huffed and began pelting the plumbers head.

 _The bunnies mother stood from her table and walked to her child._

?:"Cream Where are your manners?"

Cr:"Oh, Sorry mom." The girl bowed over, her ears touching the sand on the beach."my name is Cream the rabbit, and this is my friend cheese"

CH:"Chao!"

V:"And I'm vanilla." She also bowed. "I apologize for my daughters chao."

M:"Nah its fine." He stood and bowed in return. "And my names Mario, nice to meet you two gorgeous ladies."

V:She laughed. "Your quite handsome yourself."

C:"Uh?" He looked at Mario in confusion, and went to his ear. "Mario what about peach?"

M:"Cappy, I would never betray peach, its just being nice and polite."

Cappy grumbled, and realized Mario could be trusted.

 _The two females had moved there plates towards Mario's table as they talked_. _The young cap decided to take a nap, while The plumber suddenly remembered that this could be a good opportunity to ask about this G.U.N Organization._

V:"Gun? Why would you ask about them?" He voice changed upon answering, almost as if mentioning gun had brought some bad memories up.

M:"Uh? I'm kinda new here so..."

V:"Well , all I can say is that, they aren't really that protective over citizens here." She looked at cream who seemed to be upset as well after mentioning them.

 _Before They could continue there conversation Vanilla's phone started to go off, so she answered it, after the call ended she sat up from her seat, looking more upset._

V:"Its time for us to go cream." Her daughter nodded and stood up holding her hand.

 _As they left Mario couldn't help, but realizes cappy was missing, and looked around, he then looked towards the rabbits direction and saw that chao thing carrying a top hat away._

M:"Oh man! Cappy must've fell asleep, and that thing must've snagged him." He ran into there direction. "Hey wait!"

 _The two rabbits had made there way off the beach and on to the sidewalk across the road, Mario was right behind them slowly catching up, that was until a car nearly ran him over._

M:"Hey I'm running here!" He smacked his hand across the hood of the drivers car.

Driver:"Watch where your going" He threw a Milkshake at Mario which hit his chest making a stain.

 _The plumber waved his fist at the driver as he drove away, but when he looked back at the girls they were out of his sight._

M:"Uh-oh..."


End file.
